gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbara Berry est le personnage féminin principal de Glee. Elle est considérée comme la capitaine du club. Elle est interprétée par Lea Michele. Biographie Jeune fille bourrée de talent, Rachel est à l'affut de toute opportunité la rapprochant de son rêve absolu: la gloire. Elle devient donc en toute logique un des membres les plus actifs du Glee club. Ses deux pères lui ont donné le prénom de Rachel en référence à Rachel Green, de la série populaire Friends. '' Rachel met toujours un sticker en forme d'étoile dorée après son nom pour signifier sa détermination à devenir elle même une star de Broadway. Elle est malheureusement peu populaire dans son école et très peu de personnes l'apprécient, à cause de son perfectionnisme et de son ambition démesurée. Les cheerleaders des Cheerios et les joueurs de football des Titans se moquent régulièrement et ouvertement d'elle. Elle a souvent l'impression que son talent n'est pas reconnu, en particulier par Will, le professeur en charge de la chorale. Selon elle, il fait tout pour saboter sa carrière, en n'écoutant pas ses propositions ou en donnant ses solos à d'autres membres du groupe. Saison 1 Rachel décide de rejoindre le Glee club car elle pense qu'il pourra être le tremplin qui la mènera sur le chemin de la gloire. Pour elle, il est impensable qu'une autre personne interprète les solos ; c'est pourquoi lorsque Will Schuester décide de donner sa chance à Tina en lui offrant le solo de West Side Story, Rachel, outrée, claque la porte du Glee club pour rejoindre la comédie musicale de Sandy Ryerson, l'ancien coach de la chorale. Elle réintègre le club avant les Séléctions, grâce à l'intervention de Finn. Au fil des épisodes, Finn lui fait peu à peu prendre conscience qu'elle doit penser un peu plus à l'équipe et un peu moins à ses ambitions personnelles. Même si elle n'est pas très appréciée au sein de la chorale, Rachel prend très à coeur son rôle de leader (autoproclamée). Tout au long de la saison, elle tente de trouver des idées pour pousser le groupe vers le haut, même si ses conseils ne sont pas toujours appréciés. C'est cependant elle qui sera la chanteuse vedette des sélections régionales en menant la chanson ''Don't Stop Believin' et en chantant Faithfully en duo avec Finn. Côté coeur, Rachel tombe très vite très amoureuse de Finn et tente de le séduire à travers leurs duos, mais Finn sort avec Quinn et ne compte pas la quitter, surtout lorsqu'il apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Déçue, Rachel a une brève aventure avec Puck, puis se tourne vers Jesse, le charismatique leader de la chorale rivale, les Vocal Adrenaline. Trahie par ce dernier, elle réussit finalement à faire tomber Finn dans ses bras. C'est également durant cette saison que Rachel en apprendra plus sur ses origines. En effet, elle n'avait jusque là pas la moindre idée de qui était sa mère biologique, préférant s'imaginer être la fille d'une star de comédie musicale de Broadway. Cependant, grâce à l'intervention de Jesse, elle apprendra que sa mère biologique est en fait Shelby Corcoran, le coach des Vocal Adrenaline. Saison 2 À la rentrée, dans "Objectif New-York", lors de l'interview de Jacob on apprend qu'elle sort avec Finn depuis les Régionales. Elle approuve le choix de Will de recruter de nouveaux membres pour se préparer à affronter les Vocal Adrenaline. Durant'' Empire State of Mind, elle remarque qu'une élève les observe attentivement : Sunshine Corazon, une nouvelle élève d'originaire des Philippines. Elle la rencontre lorsqu'elle pose des affiches pour le Glee club et remarque son talent lorsqu'elles chantent ''Telephone ensemble, duo interrompu par Sue. Elle lui dit qu'elle la recontactera pour lui donner l'heure des auditions. Cependant, de peur qu'elle lui vole sa place, elle l'envoie dans un ancien de camp de junkies. Sa supercherie sera découverte et elle ira s'excuser auprès de sa rivale. Lors de l'audition de Sunshine, elle semble cripsée. Le Glee club la blamera lorsque Sunshine partira chez les Vocal Adrenaline, la rendant en partie responsable. Elle avouera à Finn avoir fait ça par amour pour les autres, mais Finn ne la croit pas. Elle a en réalité fait ça pour elle. Elle part à l'auditorium pour chanter What I Did For Love avant de faire des excuses. Lors de son rendez-vous chez le dentiste lors de "Toxic", sous anesthésie, elle se met à rêver qu'elle chante ...Baby One More Time en étant habillé en tenue "sexy". Le lendemain, elle vient au lycée dans la même tenue, ce qui plait particulièrement à Jacob Ben Israel. Dans le même temps, elle avoue à Finn être soulagée qu'il ne soit plus dans l'équipe de football. Mais lorsqu'il rejoint de nouveau l'équipe elle n'est pas d'accord et elle semble vouloir l'en empêcher. Cependant elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du essayer de le contrôler et lui chanter The Only Exception. Elle soutient Kurt lorsque son père se trouve dans le coma dans "Le Croque-Messie", allant jusqu'à chanter pour Burt Papa, Can You Hear Me?. Tous ces évenements font réflechir Rachel, qui va essayer de développer un peu plus son esprit d'équipe. Lors de "Duels de Duos", elle laisse la victoire du concours de duo à Sam et Quinn afin de ressouder les liens entre les membres du Glee club. Elle interpretera un duo avec Kurt Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy lorsque celui-ci sera déçu du comportement de Rachel. Elle a de plus été touchée par sa solitude quand il a chanté Le Jazz Hot. Elle obtient le rôle de Janet dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee". Dans le même temps, elle aide Finn à accepter son corps. Elle est peu présente dans "Premiers Baisers", mais elle chante tout de même un solo dans Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. Elle décide de reprendre le Glee club, lorsque Will tombe malade dans "Chantons Sous La Pluie", idée qui ne plaira pas aux autres, surtout à Santana. Dans un premier temps, elle n'accepte pas les idées de Holly Holiday, la remplaçante de Will, qui consiste à s'amuser. Elle préférait se concentrer sur les Sélections. Cependant, elle change d'avis et chantera même Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag avec elle.thumb|150px|Lors de la réunion entre filles Dans "Mariages", elle réunit les filles du Glee club qui ont un petit ami dans l’équipe du football et les convainct de demander aux garçons de prendre la défense de Kurt contre David Karofsky. Cependant, Finn est le seul à refuser car il a peur de perdre son poste de quaterback. Elle lui avoue qu’il ne l’a jamais autant déçue. Au mariage de Carole et Burt, elle danse joyeusement avec Finn. Dans "Désaccords Majeurs", Rachel est scandalisée par le fait que Will donne le duo des Sélections à Sam et Quinn. Elle apprend de plus que Finn a couché avec Santana alors qu’il lui avait dit le contraire ("La puissance de Madonna"). Elle proteste contre Will en arrivant à la répétition avec du scotch sur la bouche, ce qui énerve son professeur. Elle renonce alors à son solo et accepte d’aider Kurt a otenir le sien chez les Warblers. Elle lui conseille de chanter Don’t Cry For Me Argentina et chante dans en duo fictif avec lui. Les New Directions finissent premiers ex-aequo avec les Warblers aux Sélections. Pendant la compétition, Rachel apporte ouvertement son soutien à Kurt et son Glee club. A la fin de l’épisode, elle pardonne Finn mais il rompt avec elle quand il apprend qu’elle l’a trompé avec Puck. Rachel donne son solo sur Dog Days Are Over à Mercedes et Tina. Dans "A Very Glee Christmas", elle essaye de récupérer Finn. Elle lui donne rendez-vous dans l’auditorium qu’elle a décoré pour Noël, mais quand Finn comprend où elle veut en venir il quitte la salle. Un peu plus tard, quand Sue vole tous les cadeaux que le Glee club voulait donner à des enfants, elle dit à Finn qu’ils doivent faire quelque chose en temps que co-capitaine de la chorale. Ils vont acheter un sapin et chantent Last Christmas ''ensemble. Ils s’embrassent à la fin mais Finn la repousse et lui dit qu’il n’est pas encore près à la pardonner. Il rompt officiellement avec elle. Elle passe Noël chez Will avec le reste des New Directions. thumb|left|Accompagné de Puck lors de [[Need You Now]] Dans "Le Camp des Zombies", elle fait une démonstration devant les joueurs de football en chantant ''Need You Now avec Puck. Elle chante en réalité avec lui pour rendre Finn jaloux. C’est aussi elle qui a l’idée de rejoindre l’équipe de football quand une partie des joueurs démissionnent. Dans "Les Chansons d'Amour", elle court toujours après Finn. Alors que Finn monte un stand de baisers, elle annonce son intention à Kurt et Mercedes de lui donner 100$ pour qu’il l’embrasse cent fois et retombe amoureux d’elle. Mercedes lui dit qu’elle n’a pas besoin d’un homme pour réussir dans la vie. Mais quand Finn l’embrasse sur la joue elle reconnait qu’elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Un peu plus tard, Quinn et Finn s’embrassent dans l’auditorium et se refilent la mononucléose. Rachel prend soin de lui et chante Firework. Elle accepte alors l’idée qu’elle peut être géniale avec ou sans petit-ami. Dans "Come-Back", Finn tente de séduire Quinn, ce qui agace Rachel. Mais elle déclare qu’elle en a assez des garçons et qu’elle veut se concentrer sur sa carrière. Afin de devenir populaire, elle paie Brittany pour qu’elle s’habille comme elle. Cependant, les choses ne se passent pas comme elle avait prévu et c’est Brittany qui profite de sa nouvelle popularité. Quand Sue rejoint le Glee club, elle essaye de semer la zizanie en montant Rachel et Mercedes l’une contre l’autre. Elle organise une compétition de divas sur Take Me Or Leave Me. Les deux filles chantent d’abord en compétition, mais finissent en un duo amical. A la fin de l’épisode, Rachel propose d’écrire une chanson originale pour les Régionales. Son idée est unanimement rejetée par les autres membres, mais Finn vient lui dire peu après qu’elle a raison. Dans "Bonjour Ivresse", Rachel travaille sur sa chanson originale pour les Régionales. Elle présente à Finn My Headband, une chanson à propos de son bandeau, mais il l’arrête pour lui dire que sa chanson craint vraiment. Rachel est d’accord et reconnait qu’elle a besoin de devenir une femme et de vivre des aventures dont elle pourrait parler dans ses chansons. Elle accepte la proposition de Puck d’organiser une soirée arrosée chez elle, et offre à tout le monde deux verres de vin. Mais alors que ses amis commencent à quitter la soirée, elle se laisser persuader par Puck d’ouvrir le bar de ses pères. Tous les New Directions, sauf Finn et Kurt qui est venu avec Blaine, sont rapidement souls. Finn décrit à Rachel les différents états d’esprit dans lesquels sont leurs amis quand ils boivent, et lui dit qu’elle a tout de la fille en manque. Ils jouent ensuite tous au jeu de la bouteille et Rachel échange un long baiser avec Blaine sous le nez de Kurt. Ils chantent ensuite Don’t You Want Me en duo. Quelques jours plus tard, elle rappelle Blaine et lui propose de sortir avec elle. Il accepte et leur rendez-vous se passe bien. Kurt essaye de la convaincre qu’elle souffrira si elle tombe amoureuse d’un garçon gay et qu’il n’y aura jamais d’alchimie entre eux. Mais Rachel fait le pari qu’il y en aura et décide d’embrasser Blaine sobre pour le prouver à Kurt. A la fin de l’épisode, elle embrasse Blaine mais celui-ci se déclare 100% gay. Rachel est contente malgré tout car elle a enfin trouvé de l’inspiration pour écrire sa chanson. Lors de l’assemblée du lycée, Brittany vomit sur Rachel, et celle-ci avoue qu’elle se sent tellement mal qu’elle ne boira plus jamais. Dans "Sexy", Rachel participe à une réunion du club d’abstinence avec Quinn. Avec Quinn, Puck, Emma et Carl elle chante Afternoon Delight pour promouvoir l’abstinence. Emma n’avais pas compris que la chanson parlait de sexe, et, humiliée, Rachel quitte la scène en courant Elle présente à Finn une nouvelle chanson originale, Only Child ''durant "Sur Un Air Original". Finn admet qu'elle est mieux que ''My Headband mais qu'elle a besoin de chercher encore plus profondément en elle pour avoir thumb|Rachel et son [[My Headband|Headband]]accès à des sentiments sincères. Quinn, jalouse de la bonne entente entre Finn et Rachel, décide de devenir la meilleure amie de cette dernière pour pouvoir la surveiller de près. Rachel propose une nouvelle fois à la chorale de chanter des chansons originales pour les Régionales, mais les autres refusent encore. Cette fois cependant, Quinn est de son côté et propose même de l'aider. Mais Rachel surprend un peu plus tard Quinn et Finn en train de parler de leur relation dans le couloir et demande des comptes à Quinn dans l'auditorium. Quinn admet qu'elle est en couple avec Finn et conseille à Rachel de laisser tomber avec lui. Mais elle refuse, et Quinn se montre très dure avec elle. Elle écrit Get It Right pour Finn. Avant de monter sur scène elle dit à Finn d'écouter chaque mot car elle pense réellement ce qu'elle a écrit. Lors de sa prestation, Finn est très touché par la chanson et lui sourit. Ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la fin de Loser Like Me, sous les yeux de Quinn qui cache mal sa jalousie. Rachel gagne les Régionales 2011 avec les New Directions. A la fin de l'épisode, elle reçoit un trophée de la part de ses camarades et, visiblement émue, elle les remercie d'avoir cru en elle. Lors de "La Ligue des Bourreaux", Rachel se considère comme une artiste négligée et décide de chanter My Heart Will Go On de Céline Dion. Elle pense que Sunshine est une espionne et essaye d'en convaincre le reste des New Directions, mais ils refusent de la croire car Sunshine promet de leur rapporter beaucoup d'argent, ce qui leur permettrait d'aller aux Nationales à New York. Finn et Quinn envoient Rachel parler à Mercedes qui se prend soudainement pour une diva. Elle lui parle en tête à tête dans sa voiture et la convainc de venir chanter lors du concert de bienfaisance. Quand Mercedes demande à Rachel pourquoi elle est une plus grande star qu'elle, celle-ci répond qu'elle ne pense qu'à sa carrière et qu'elle se fiche de ce que les autres pensent d'elle. Rachel refuse de chanter après Mercedes, lui offrant ainsi le final du spectacle. Dans "Être Ou Ne Paraître", Finn casse par inadvertance le nez de Rachel lors d'une répétition. Le médecin lui annonce que son nez est cassé, et qu'en le réparant, il peut lui faire une rhinoplastie. Rachel envisage d'accepter la chirurgie esthétique, et en informe les New Directions. Quinn l'accompagne au rendez-vous suivant car Rachel veut que son nez serve de modèle et elles chantent I Feel Pretty/Unpretty ensemble. Tous les New Directions lui disent que refaire son nez est une mauvaise idée, mais elle décide de le faire malgré tout. Puck vient la voir et lui demande de lui accorder une heure de son temps. Elle le rejoint dans le centre commercial où il l'attend avec Kurt. Ils dansent sur'' [[Barbra Streisand|''Barbra Streisand]] avec les autres New Directions, car ils veulent que Rachel s'inspire de cette chanteuse, connue pour sa voix et pour la taille de son nez qu'elle a toujours refusé de refaire. Quand le Glee Club se prépare à chanter Born This Way, elle leur annonce qu'elle a annulé son intervention. Elle les rejoint au milieu de leur performance avec un tee-shirt "Nose". thumbLors de "Rumeurs", elle demande à Sam de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année mais il refuse en lui disant qu'il n'ira pas. Elle n'est pas vraiment convaincue par ses explications. Elle tente toujours de récupérer Finn et essaye de provoquer une rupture avec Quinn en s'appuyant sur les rumeurs du Muckraker, le journal du lycée qui disent que Sam a des rendez-vous secrets avec une ancienne cheerleader blonde. Elle essaye espionne Sam avec Finn mais c'est Kurt qu'ils voient sortir de sa chambre de motel. De plus, elle reconnait une veste de Kurt que Sam porte. Quand elle va parler à celui-ci, il nie et lui conseille de se concentrer sur les Nationales plutôt que sur des ragôts. Un peu plus tard, c'est Quinn qu'ils surprennnent avec Sam. Elle lui chante Go Your Own Way pour Finn qui l'accompagne à la batterie ce qui rend Quinn jalouse. A la fin de la chanson, Sam est contraint d'avouer qu'il vit dans le motel parce que sa famille est ruinée et que Kurt et Quinn lui apportent seulement de l'aide. Confus, Rachel et Finn vont s'excuser auprès de Sam, rencontrent son frère et sa soeur, et lui apportent la guitare qu'il avait du vendre. Elle participe au numéro de groupe Don't Stop et danse avec le frère et la soeur de Sam. Dans l'épisode "La Reine de la Promo", elle console Mercedes qui ne veut plus aller au bal parce qu'elle n'a pas de cavalier. Elle lui propose d'y aller avec elle et toutes les deux vont demander à Sam de les accompagner. Elles ont trouvé un arrangement pour qu'il puisse trouver un costume à moindre coup. Alors qu'elle est en train de répéter Rolling In The Deep dans l'auditorium, Jesse St. James revient et lui explique qu'il est désolé pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle lui pardonne et accepte qu'il l'accompagne au bal avec Mercedes et Sam, en ami. Finn est jaloux que Jesse soit de retour. Elle lui répond cela ne le regarde plus et que si elle sort avec Jesse, elle espère que Finn la soutiendra comme elle l'a fait avec Quinn, même si cela la rend triste. Lors du bal, elle chante Jar Of Hearts ''sans quitter Finn des yeux, et lui la regarde tout au long de la chanson. Plus tard dans la soirée, il est jaloux de la voir se rapprocher de Jesse et déclanche une bagarre. Rachel essaye de s'interposer mais Sue vire les deux garçons de la soirée. Dans les toilettes, après l'élection de Kurt comme reine de promo, Quinn gifle Rachel et lui dit que c'est de sa faute si elle n'a pas été élue, car les gens savent que Finn préfererait être avec elle. Quinn s'excuse cependant juste après et lui avoue qu'elle est terrifiée par son futur. Rachel soutient Kurt pendant son couronnement et est la première à applaudir à la blague qu'il lance. Dans "Quatre Solos et un Enterrement", elle est la seule à apprécier l'arrivée de Jesse comme assistant de Will. Finn propose à Will de chanter en duo avec elle, et si Jesse est d'accord sur le choix de la chanteuse, il ne veut pas de Finn. Il propose de faire passer des auditions pour définir qui est le meilleur chanteur du groupe et de construire la performance du groupe autour, comme le font les Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel s'inscrit à l'audition avec Santana, Kurt et Mercedes, mais Finn ne s'inscrit pas pour protester contre les méthodes de Jesse et parce qu'il ne se sent pas à la hauteur. Rachel chante ''My Man, et, pour la première fois depuis le début des essais, Jesse avoue qu'il est bluffé. Ce dernier décide de convaincre Will (qui a le dernier mot sur les auditions) de choisir Rachel. Il vient lui annoncer qu'elle a obtenu le solo dans l'auditorium et l'embrasse sous les yeux de Finn qui, récemment séparé de Quinn, arrivait avec une fleur à la main. A la fin de l'épisode, Rachel perd son solo quand Will décide finalement de faire une prestation de groupe. Dans "Les Lumières de Broadway", Rachel n’en croit pas ses yeux d’être enfin dans la ville de ses rêves. Elle obtient des tickets pour Cats pour tout le Glee Club, mais Quinn lui fait remarquer que cette comédie musicale n’est plus jouée depuis des années. Un peu plus tard, elle suit les autres New Directions lors de leur escapade dans la ville et chante'' I Love New York/New York, New York. De retour à l’hôtel, les filles et Kurt se font une bataille d’oreillers tandis que Rachel essaye de se concentrer pour composer. Elle reçoit alors un texto de Finn qui l’invite à un rendez-vous à Central Park. Quand elle s’y rend, il l’attend avec des fleurs mais lui assure que ce rendez-vous est strictement professionnel. Ils vont manger chez Sardi’s où ils rencontrent Patti LuPone qui conseille à Rachel de ne jamais laisser tomber ses rêves. Quand ils rentrent à l’hôtel, Rachel fait remarquer à Finn que leur soirée est digne d’un film romantique et les autres garçons de New Directions se mettent à chanter ''Bella Notte (mais Rachel et Finn ne semblent pas les voir). Finn essaye d’embrasser Rachel mais elle lui dit qu’elle ne peut pas et s’en va. Le matin suivant, elle est réveillée par Kurt qui l’invite à un Beakfast at Tiffany’s. Ils discutent de leur futur et Rachel émet de souhait de venir étudier à la fac à New York, mais elle ne sait pas comment faire avec Finn. Pour l’aider à faire son choix entre l’amour et la gloire, Kurt l’emmène au Gershwin Theater où est jouée la comédie musicale Wicked. Ils chantent For Good en duo et Rachel annonce que son véritable amour est la scène. Aux Nationales, Rachel surprend Sunshine Corazon en train de vomir dans les toilettes. Sunshine lui dit qu’elle est stressée et qu’elle ne veut plus faire partie de Vocal Adrenaline. Elle veut repartir immédiatement pour les Philippines, mais Rachel l’en empêche en lui expliquant que si elle la détestait c’est parce qu’elle était trop talentueuse pour elle. Elles deviennent amies et Rachel encourage ouvertement Sunshine quand elle monte sur scène. Quand c’est au tour de New Directions, elle chante avec Finn la chanson originale qu’il a composée, Pretending. A la fin de leur performance, ils s’embrassent devant toute la salle, ce qui crée un froid. Elle chante ensuite Light Up The World ''avec le reste du Glee Club. En attendant les résultats, Jesse vient expliquer à Rachel qu’elle était géniale mais que le baiser n’était pas professionnel et qu’il risque de leur couter la victoire. Effectivement, quand les qualifications pour la finale tombent, les New Directions ne sont pas dans le top 10. De retour à Lima, elle retrouve Finn dans la bibliothèque du lycée et ils parlent de leur avenir. Finn fait remarquer qu’ils ont encore un an avant de penser à ça et elle accepte de redevenir sa petite-amie. Saison 3 On découvre qu'elle est une sénior dans The Purple Piano Project et qu'elle ambitionne d'entrer à la Julliard School, une école d'arts new-yorkaise, tout comme Kurt. Cependant, Emma leur apprend que cette université ne comporte pas une section d'art dramatique et leur conseille de regarder pour la New York Academy of Dramatics Arts(NYADA) qui est une université centrée sur les arts. Les places y sont rares et l'université fait une tournée pour regarder les candidats potentiels. Elle décide avec Kurt d'aller voir la concurrence. Ils y découvrent une chorale avec à sa tête Harmony. Leur prestation les laisse sans voix et ils réalisent que ce sera dur mais qu'ils ne renonceront pas. Dans le même temps, elle tente de convaincre Quinn de revenir au Glee Club sans succès. Elle obtient des solos sur We Got the Beat et You Can't Stop The Beat. Elle se montre inquiète lorsque Will délaisse la comédie musicale dans I Am Unicorn et ne semble pas convainc par la nomination d'un jury composé de coach Beiste, Emma et Artie. Elle répète à l'auditorium pour son audition quand Shelby arrive et lui conseille Somewhere. Elles la chantent en duo, avant que ça se finisse par l'audition de Rachel devant un jury conquis. Elle aide Kurt quand celui-ci tente de convaincre le jury pour le rôle de Tony. Ils jouent ensemble un passage d'une pièce de Shakespeare mais le jury éclate de rire. On peut la voir danser lors de Asian F sur Run The World (Girls). Dans le même temps, le jury hésite entre elle et Mercedes pour le rôle de Maria. Il organise un duel de divas sur Out Here On My Own mais est incapable de les départager et propose qu'elles jouent toutes les deux le rôle mais en changeant lors de chaque représentation. Mercedes refuse laissant le rôle à Rachel. Relations amoureuses Finn Hudson - Finchel Saison 1 Rachel est une personne qui ne vit que pour la danse et le chant. Tout le monde surtout les Cheerios, et les joueurs de football se moquent d'elle. Finn, lui est l'un des garçons les plus populaires, il fait partie de l'équipe de football et a comme petite amie la capitaine des Cheerios, les cheeleaders. Toutefois lorsque Rachel et Finn se retrouvent dans le glee club, ils commencent à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais Finn a une petite amie "enceinte de lui", Quinn Fabray, et une réputation à garder. Rachel a voulu passer à autre chose en sortant avec le meilleur ami de Finn, Puck. Ceci laissera Finn un peu jaloux. Mais elle préferera rompre car elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de Finn. Rachel dira la vérité à propos de l'identité du père du bébé de Quinn, qui n'est autre que Puck. Finn rompt alors avec Quinn. Dans "Fuis moi, je te suis", Rachel et Finn sortent ensemble, mais Finn préfere rompre car il a peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour sa réputation et il avoue ne pas avoir oublier Quinn. Plus tard on voit Finn avec Santana et Brittany (sous les ordres de Sue) au restaurant mais quand elles se moquent de Rachel , Finn prend sa défense et s'en va. Au même instant, on voit Rachel dans la bibliothèque avec un garçon, Jesse, le leader des Vocal Adrenaline la chorale de Carmel High School. Ils font connaissance et chantent une chanson, un lien se noue entre eux. De retour au lycée, Finn va voir Rachel et lui demande une autre chance et lui dit qu'il veut être avec elle et personne d'autre. Mais elle lui répond qu'elle a rencontré un autre garçon. Dans les épisodes suivants, on voit que Finn veut la récupérer et il lui chante une chanson. Dans l'épisode final, Rachel embrasse Finn, ils se remettent ensembles. C'est les Régionales, et avant de monter sur scène Finn avoue son amour à Rachel. Saison 2 Ils sortent ensemble jusqu'à "Désaccords Majeurs" car Rachel apprend que Finn lui avait caché qu'il avait couché avec Santana l'an dernier lorsqu'elle sortait avec Jesse. Voulant se venger, elle veut le tromper avec Puck mais elle change d'avis au dernier moment. A la fin de l'épisode, elle lui pardonne son mensonge mais lui rompts, ayant appris sa tratrise avec Puck. Dans "A Very Glee Christmas", elle tente de se racheter mais Finn refuse de l'écouter car sa trahison lui rappelle celle de Quinn l'année précédente! Deux épisodes plus tard, dans "Les Chansons d'Amour", lorsqu'elle vient à son stand de baiser, elle se rend compte qu'elle l'aime toujours mais lui, semble vouloir reconquérir Quinn. C'est à lui qu'elle présente ''My Headband, sa première chanson originale et ils sont d'accord pour dire qu'elle craint. Lors de la soirée qu'elle organise chez elle, il lui fait remarquer qu'elle est une "fille en manque" quand elle boit, ce qu'elle semble prendre très mal. Deux épisodes plus tard, dans "Sur Un Air Original", elle lui présente Only Child mais il trouve encore que ce n'est pas assez bien. Après une discussion houleuse avec Quinn dans l'auditorium, Rachel écrit Get It Right ''pour Finn et le jour des Régionales, elle lui dit d'écouter attentivement car elle en pense chaque mots. Il est très touché par sa prestation et à la fin de ''Loser Like Me, il la prend dans ses bras sous le regard jaloux de Quinn. Lors du bal de "La Reine de la Promo", elle chante Jar Of Hearts pour lui, alors qu'il danse avec Quinn. Plus tard, Finn agresse Jesse car il est jaloux de sa promiscuité avec Rachel et les deux garçons se font éjecter du bal de promo. left|thumb|2×22 - New YorkAprès avoir quitté Quinn, Finn donne rendez-vous à Rachel à Central Park lors du voyage pour les Nationales. Il l'emmene au restaurant mais sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'il essaye de l'embrasser, elle lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas et s'en va. Le lendemain, aux Nationales, ils chantent Pretending en duo et finissent par s'embrasser à la fin de la chanson. Saison 3 De retour de vacances, ils sont toujours en couple et tout semble aller pour le mieux. En effet, dans "The First Time", elle lui offre sa virginité comme preuve ultime de son amour pour lui. Noah Puckerman - Puckleberry Tout commence dans Que la honte soit avec toi, quand Puck essaye de se rapprocher de Rachel car il a réalisé qu'elle est "juive sexy" et que "le bon Dieu veut qu'elle vienne dans son pantalon". Il lui chante Sweet Caroline devant tout le Glee Club pour lui prouver qu'il est sérieux. Juste après, Puck se prends un slushie de la part de Karofsky et c'est elle qui l'aide à tout nettoyer pendant qu'il s'excuse pour lui en avoir déjà lancé. Mais à la fin de l'épisode, leur mini-relation prends fin car ils sont toujours amoureux respectivement de Finn et de Quinn. Dans "Désaccords Majeurs", Rachel a appris que Finn a couché avec Santana l'année précédente. Puck découvre sa détresse et lui propose de l'aider à se venger. Juste après, on les voit ensemble en train de s'embrasser dans le lit de Rachel mais elle se sépare vite de lui en annonçant qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça... Lors de la réunion de Glee Club et des footballeurs, ils chantent Need You Now en duo devant Finn, jaloux. Lorsque Puck rejoint Finn, il avoue que c'est Rachel qui lui a demandé de faire ce duo avec lui pour le rendre jaloux. Jesse St. James - St. Berry Jesse et Rachel se rencontrent dans "Fuis moi, je te suis" alors qu'il sont dans un magasin de musique et chantent ensemble "Hello" de Lionel Richie. C'est à partir de se moment qu'il ont des rendez-vous. Dans "La puissance de Madonna", Jesse est transféré de Carmel High School à McKinley High School, donc ils peuvent rendre leur relation publique. Rachel le blesse en enregistrant une vidéo avec lui, Finn et Puck comme leaders. Il est transféré en retour à Carmel et retourne avec Vocal Adrenaline. Puis, avec ses camarades, il vient casser des œufs sur Rachel. On apprend ensuite que Jesse s'est rapproché de Rachel pour la présenter à sa mère biologique et travailler ses capacités d'acteur (la mère de Rachel a dit à Jesse de devenir ami avec elle), mais il a dit qu'il l'aimais et il paraissait sincère. Cette sincérité est prouvée quand Jesse revient à Lima, dans l'épisode "La Reine de la Promo" après avoir abandonné l'école et demande à Rachel de l'accompagner au bal de promo. On peut croire que Jesse obtient encore des sentiments de la part de Rachel quand il l'embrasse et lui dit qu'elle est plus importante que sa popularité à ses yeux. A New-York, dans "Les Lumières de Broadway", Jesse montre a quel point il est jaloux quant au baiser de Finn et Rachel. Au final, Rachel choisira d'être avec Finn. Blaine Anderson - Raine thumb|left|[[Blaine et Rachel dans Bonjour Ivresse.]]Dans "Bonjour Ivresse", Rachel fait un fête lors d'un week-end où ses pères sont absents. Alors qu'ils sont tous bien imbibés d'alcool, elle propose le "jeu de la bouteille" et lorsque c'est son tour de jouer, elle tombe sur Blaine. Kurt est sous le choc et en mettant fin au baiser, elle annonce avoir un nouveau partenaire de duo. Ils chatent alors Don't You Want Me ensemble et le lendemain, alors que Blaine est avec Kurt au Lima Bean, elle l'appelle pour lui donner rendez-vous, ce qu'il accepte au grand effarement de Kurt. S'ensuivit une conversation entre lui et Kurt où il explique se poser des questions sur sa sexualité... bien qu'il ne l'embrasse pas lors dudit rendez-vous. Quelques jours plus tard, Rachel et Kurt sont au Lima Bean où il attendent Blaine qui doit bientôt sortir de cours. Lorsqu'il arrive, Rachel se jete sur lui et l'embrasse avant qu'à la fin du baiser, il annonce qu'il est «100% gay». Rachel est alors tout excitée d'avoir eue une aventure avec un gay et cours chez elle écrire pendant que Blaine continue son bout de chemin. Leur relation prends fin à ce moment-là. Performances En solo Saison 1 *On My Own (L'effet Glee) *Take a Bow (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Taking Chances (Droit au But) *Cabaret (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *Crush (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *Don't Rain On My Parade (Tragédie en sous-sol) *Gives You Hell (Fuis moi, je te suis) *The Climb (Trouver sa voix) Saison 2 *What I Did For Love (Objectif New-York) *...Baby One More Time (Toxic) *The Only Exception (Toxic) *Papa, Can You Hear Me ? (Le Croque-Messie) *Merry Christmas Darling (A Very Glee Christmas) *O Holy Night (A Very Glee Christmas) (Album Studio, non utilisé dans l'épisode) *Firework (Les Chansons d'Amour) *My Headband (Bonjour Ivresse) *Get It Right (Sur Un Air Original) *Go Your Own Way (Rumeurs) *Jar Of Hearts (La Reine de la Promo) *My Man (Quatre Solos et un Enterrement) En duo Saison 1 *Maybe This Time (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) avec'' April'' *No Air (Minorité report) avec'' Finn'' *Defying Gravity (Les chaises musicales) avec Kurt *Endless Love (La musique adoucit les moeurs) avec'' Will'' *Smile (Lily Allen) (Promotion matelas) avec Finn *Hello (Fuis moi, je te suis) avec Jesse *Borderline/Open Your Heart (La puissance de Madonna) avec Finn *Dreamed A Little Dream (Le misérable) avec Shelby *Poker Face (Complètement Gaga) avec Shelby *Faithfully (Rhapsodie) avec Finn Saison 2 *Telephone (Objectif New-York) avec Sunshine *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Duels de Duos) avec Finn *With You I'm Born Again (Duels de Duos) avec Finn *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Duels de Duos) avec Kurt *Dammit, Janet (Le Rocky Horror Glee) avec'' Finn'' *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Chantons Sous La Pluie) avec Holly *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Désaccords Majeurs) avec Kurt *Need You Now (Le Camp des Zombies) avec Puck *Take Me Or Leave Me (Come-Back) avec Mercedes *Don't You Want Me (Bonjour Ivresse) avec Blaine *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Être Ou Ne Paraître) avec Quinn *Rolling In The Deep (La Reine de la Promo) avec Jesse *For Good (Les Lumières de Broadway) avec Kurt *Pretending (Les Lumières de Broadway) avec Finn Saison 3 *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (The Purple Piano Project) avec Kurt *Somewhere (I Am Unicorn) avec Shelby *Out Here On My Own (Asian F) avec'' Mercedes'' *A Boy Like That (The First Time) avec Santana *One Hand, One Heart (The First Time) avec Blaine *Tonight (The First Time) avec Blaine En groupe Saison 1 *Don't Stop Believin' (L'effet Glee) *Push It (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Somebody to Love (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Vitamine D) *Keep Holding On (Minorité report) *Imagine (De la poudre aux cheveux) *Jump (Promotion matelas) *Smile (Promotion matelas) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Tragédie en sous-sol) *My Life Would Suck Without You (Tragédie en sous-sol) *Hello, Goodbye (Fuis moi, je te suis) *Express Yourself (La puissance de Madonna) *Like A Virgin (La puissance de Madonna) *Like A Prayer (La puissance de Madonna) *Run Joey Run (La mauvaise réputation) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (La mauvaise réputation) *One (Trouver sa voix) *Bad Romance (Complètement Gaga) *Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Rhapsodie) *Don't Stop Believin' (Rhapsodie) *To Sir, With Love (Rhapsodie) Saison 2 *Empire State of Mind (Objectif New-York) *Toxic (Toxic) *One of Us (Le Croque-Messie) *There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place) (Le Rocky Horror Glee) *Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Premiers Baisers) *Marry You (Mariages) *Last Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) *Deck The Rooftop (A Very Glee Christmas) version CD, non utilisée dans l'épisode *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (A Very Glee Christmas) version CD, non utilisée dans l'épisode *Thriller / Heads Will Roll (Le Camp des Zombies) *Sing (Come-Back) *Afternoon Delight (Sexy) *Loser Like Me (Sur Un Air Original) *Don't Stop (Rumeurs) *I Love New York/New York, New York (Les Lumières de Broadway) *Light Up The World (Les Lumières de Broadway) Saison 3 *You Can't Stop The Beat (The Purple Piano Project) *We Got the Beat (The Purple Piano Project) *Fix You (Asian F) *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Pot O'Gold) *I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams (Mash-Off) *I Kissed A Girl (I Kissed A Girl) Anecdotes *﻿Elle s'appelle Rachel Berry du nom d'une fille qui allait en cours avec Brad Falchuk. *En VF, le personnage de Rachel est doublé par Kelly Marot. *Elle a eu le béguin pour Will Schuester, tout comme Suzy Piment (La musique adoucit les moeurs). *Elle est végétalienne (Funk). *Ses parents l'ont nommée ainsi à cause de Rachel Green dans Friends (Complètement Gaga). *Defying Gravity, qu'elle chante dans "Les chaises musicales", est la chanson qu'elle chante sous sa douche et sa sonnerie de portable. *Elle sait pleuree sur demande. (Promotion matelas) *Les étoiles d'or sont sa marque de fabrique. Elle en colle toujours une après avoir mis son nom. (''L'effet Glee'') *Elle a pour but de participer au plus grand nombre de clubs possible pour s'entraîner aux photos des paparazzis. Comme elle le révèle dans "Promotion matelas", elle a fait parti du Club de Rhétorique, du Club Renaissance, du Club des étudiants musulmans et de l'union des étudiants Noirs lors de sa première année. *Lorsqu'elle était plus petite, quand elle était triste, ses pères avaient l'habitude de lui donner un verre d'eau si bien qu'elle n'était plus capable de savoir si elle était triste ou avait simplement soif. (Complètement Gaga) *Sa couleur favorite est le rose. (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *Elle chante Don't Rain On My Parade depuis qu'elle a 4 ans. *Avant Bonjour Ivresse, elle n'avait jamais bu de sa vie. *Quand elle boit, elle est l'archétype de la «fille en manque» selon Finn Hudson. (Bonjour Ivresse). *Elle a écrit trois chansons originales My Headband, Only Child et Get It Right (Bonjour Ivresse/Sur Un Air Original). *Quand elle est stressée, elle répète les pas du ballet entre Laurey et Curly de la comédie musicale Oklahoma! (Le misérable). *Les trois rôles qu'elle rêve de jouer sur scène sont: Eva Peron dans Evita, Laurey Williams dans Oklahoma! et Fanny Brice dans Funny Girl (Le misérable). *Elle a gagné sa première compétition de danse à 3 mois et son premier concours de chant à 8 mois. *My Man a été la chanson la plus difficile à chanter pour elle (Quatre Solos et un Enterrement). *''Funny Girl'' est son film préféré. *Elle a chanté deux chansons issues de Funny Girl: Don't Rain On My Parade (Tragédie en sous-sol) et My Man (Quatre Solos Et Un Enterrement). *Elle pense qu'il fait toujours beau aux Phillippines (Objectif New-York) *Elle a rencontré Patti LuPone à New York à obtenu des conseils et des louanges de sa part (Les Lumières de Broadway). *Elle est devenue très proche de Kurt après qu'il ait quitté McKinley car ils partagent les mêmes centres d'intérêt et les mêmes ambitions (Désaccords Majeurs, Les Lumières de Broadway). Ils avaient été aupravant en rivalité dans le Glee Club et à propos de Finn et Blaine. Elle est souvent la première à le soutenir ouvertement (Désaccords Majeurs, La Reine de la Promo). *Le raisin est son goût favori pour les slushies (Que la honte soit avec toi) *Elle a plusieurs fois auditionné pour le club de théâtre mais elle n'a jamais été retenue (Tragédie en sous-sol) *Sa chanson préférée du groupe Fleetwood Mac est Go Your Own Way. (Rumeurs) Galerie Rachel 34.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 35.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 37.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 38.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 39.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 40.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 41.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 42.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 43.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 44.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 45.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 47.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 48.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 49.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Rachel 50.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Rachel 51.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Rachel 52.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Rachelberry.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Rachel 53.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Rachel 54.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Rachel 55.jpg|Poster Saison 2 Fabrerry saison 3.jpg|Promo Saison 3 01545.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Rachel saison 3.jpg|Promo Saison 3 normal_004 (1).jpg|Promo saison 3 RachelKurtMakeover.png|Kurt conseille Rachel Copia de tumblr lgadpsf0BH1qevvk7.gif RachelCleaning.png|Chez Will (1x10) Rachel and the Cheerios.jpg|Avec Finn et Santana Episode 2.PNG|''Take A Bow'' (1x02) 1x05 13.jpg|''Somebody To love'' (1x05) 1x05 8.jpg|En rendez-vous avec Finn (1x05) 1x05 3.jpg|En rendez-vous avec Finn (1x05) 180px-Gleebowlinkiss.jpg|En rendez-ous avec Finn(1x05) 191px-Finn-and-Rachel-1x13-glee-9302626-429-714.jpg|Durant Pretending (2x22) 251px-Glee-1x12-Rachel-Berry-Finn-Hudson-Promo-05 mid.jpg|(1x01) 589px-Finn-rachel-finn-and-rachel-12751592-1250-866.jpg|''Faithfully'' (1x22) Spl174036 021.jpg|''Bordeline/Open Your Heart'' (1x15) Eclipse.png|Durant Total Eclipse of the Heart (1x17) Theclimb.jpg|Sans voix sur The Climb (1x18) rachel 02.jpg Rachel 03.jpg|Accusant Sandy d'attouchement sur Hank (1x01) Rachel 04.jpg|Répétition au Glee Club (1x01) Rachel 05.jpg Rachel 06.jpg|En rendez-vous avec Finn (1x05) Rachel 08.jpg|Avec Finn en cours Rachel 09.jpg|Durant Keep Holding O (1x07) Rachel 10.jpg|Avec Puck 1x10 1.jpg|Avec Emma, regardant Will chanter (1x10) 1x10 13.jpg|Parlant avec Will (1x10) 1x10 14.jpg|Regardant Will (1x10) Rachel 11.jpg Rachel 12.jpg Rachel 13.jpg|Sur Don't Rain On My Parade au Sectionales 2010 (1x1 Rachel 14.jpg|''Gives Your Hell'' (1x14) Rachel 15.jpg|Avec Will (1x10) Rachel 19.jpg|La GList (1x17) Rachel 20.jpg|Avec Kurt(1x?) Rachel 21.jpg|Annonçant le projet des Vocal Adrenaline (1x20) Rachel 22.jpg|''Faithfully'' aux Regionales (1x22) Rachel 23.jpg|S'excuse auprès de Finn (2x01) Rachel 24.jpg|''What I Did For Love'' (2x01) Rachel 25.jpg|(2x01) Rachel 26.jpg|(2x01) Rachel 27.jpg|Sur With You I'm Born Again avec Finn (2x04) Rachel 28.jpg|''With You I'm Born Again'' Rachel 29.jpg|Lors du Rocky Horro Show (2x05) Rachel 30.jpg|Lors du Rocky Horror Show (2x05) Rachel 31.jpg|Avec Kurt au Breadstix 2x12 3.jpg Rachel 32.jpg|Avec Blaine, lors du jeu de la bouteille (2x14) Rachel 032.jpg|Avec Finn regardant Holly et les autres sur Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (2x15) Rachel 33.jpg|''Get It Right'' (2x16) Sans titre 1.jpg|A la fin de Pretending (2x22) 247925_228468443833798_124427410904569_1068892_820379_n.jpg|Avec Finn (2x22) news96_5.jpg|Sur le Tournage du 2x22 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Etudiant Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Musique